


bit of blood

by kangchanhee



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, Crying, Guilt, Heartbeats, Human/Vampire Relationship, Love, M/M, Vampire Bites, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 23:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21187766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangchanhee/pseuds/kangchanhee
Summary: chanhee forgot that it's hard to get blood on halloween and he's very hungry but he is cuddled up to the over six feet of blood right next to him





	bit of blood

this was an overall not good, very bad, horrible, particularly terrible day.

chanhee hadn’t had anything to eat yesterday and he thought “ah, well, not the first time, this will be just fine, i’ll just get some tomorrow” but alas, that was not possible. chanhee had forgotten that today was halloween and other fellow vampires really loved going all out for it, so the blood bank that chanhee got blood usually from was out of it.

chanhee hated vampires and how extra they were on halloween. though this was probably just misdirected anger. chanhee was just mad at himself for not remembering to stack up on blood and making himself suffer. it wasn’t _deadly_ for him not to eat a few days, but it was risky. just like with humans.

chanhee had to survive halloween and after a day or two there would be more blood and he’d be back to normal but the boy was very prone to lashing out or, y’know, biting someone. that was always a possibility. chanhee did not intend on it as he did not exactly recommend anyone becoming a vampire but the boy couldn’t deny that he had, indeed, had an accident in which he turned one, two or four people into vampires. he quickly learnt self-control after that.

but self-control got harder day by day, especially living just by humans. a few days avoiding humans was pretty hard, knowing they were pretty much everywhere. not impossible though. all humans were avoidable. except for one. the one that bugged chanhee most.

“for the seventh time in a row, seokwoo, i’m telling you - i’m not gonna let you in my apartment, i want to go to bed early and sleep, i’ve had enough social interaction for today,” chanhee was not great at coming up with excuses. you’d think otherwise as he has had literal centuries to figure some out but some things don’t change, no matter how much time has passed.”

“yeah, and i’m telling you that i don’t care and that i’m coming over. i don’t like being alone on halloween. what if i get visited by a herd of vampires? how am i gonna preserve my precious humanity then?” seokwoo knew how to play on chanhee’s feelings. he, of course, didn’t know that chanhee had a huge crush on him, so maybe on seokwoo’s end this wouldn’t be called playing on feelings but on chanhee’s end, it was nothing but that. the boy had gone on a lot about how much he’d give up to be a human again, so seokwoo was really pushing his limits.

“what _herd of vampires_ is gonna show up on your doorstep?” chanhee tried to rationalize it.

“a crazed one, i imagine?” seokwoo said as if chanhee should’ve thought so far by himself. “anyway, i’m about to be upstairs, so unlock your door.”

“seokwoo, i have never disliked you more,” chanhee ended the call and put his phone down. he was not looking forward to how the night would turn out.

chanhee didn’t get easily scared - him being immortal and all that. but chanhee did get scared over the possibility of any of his friends getting hurt. and, seeing as to how chanhee hadn’t eaten and humans - or rather their blood - was his main sustenance, there was a slight possibility of seokwoo getting hurt and chanhee was _terrified_ of that. there was nothing he’d regret more than hurting seokwoo.

but he couldn’t leave seokwoo outside in the cold so he unlocked the door. the boy was weak for seokwoo and he hated it.

in a minute or so, chanhee heard and _smelled_ seokwoo entering. the boy immediately felt his stomach turn at the smell, he hadn’t been this hungry for a long while. he had to keep it together, though. chanhee decided that it was easier to just not breathe. that was one of the few perks of being a vampire, breathing was a choice. most vampires did breathe, though, humans tended to frown upon non-breathing things.

“hey,” seokwoo yelled from the entrance. “i got some dinner on the way here because i doubt you have actual food over here. hope you don’t mind if i’m gonna eat first,” he said and appeared at the line of chanhee’s sight by the end of the sentence.

“eat all you like,” chanhee murmured. the boy was very used to breathing so he was scared of accidentally smelling seokwoo and going completely off the rails.

“can you turn on the tv? i bet there’s a ton of movies on tonight,” seokwoo sat down right next to chanhee. way closer than he usually sat. chanhee could see the veins on seokwoo’s hands. the boy turned away from the sight and turned the tv on instead. he tried to hyperfocus on the news, so he wouldn’t have to see seokwoo and the way there were arteries in his neck that had blood in them.

apparently, chanhee’s hyper focusing had worked because the next thing he knew, he was being shaken by seokwoo for a shift in attention.

“are you alright? i’ve been trying to talk to you for like three minutes and you’re still staring at that target ad as if your life depends on it,” seokwoo had a worried facial expression on him. chanhee could understand how that would be concerning - the boy had huge hate for target so him watching their ad that closely was weird to say the least.

“oh, yeah, no worries. what’s up?” the boy smiled as best he could and looked at seokwoo. the man had probably gotten something spicy because his lips were very red, probably a lot of blood had gone to them.

“do you want to try anything?” seokwoo pointed at his food. chanhee usually did steal his food but today was not the day. a lot of blood went to digesting human food and chanhee did not have any of that, if he ate something, he’d have a lot of problems.

“no, i’m good,” he declined. “thanks, though.”

“no problem,” seokwoo replied with a small smile on his face.

in a few moments, he had finished eating and cleared the table. sometimes chanhee cursed about how close him and seokwoo were and today was one of those times because there was nothing worse than being cuddled up to more than six feet of blood when you were an extremely hungry vampire. an extremely hungry vampire that wanted nothing more than sink his teeth in seokwoo’s neck and get fed.

it was even worse because chanhee could vividly hear seokwoo’s heart racing because the movie they were watching was horror and the man was a scaredy cat. at least there weren’t any bloody scenes in the movie, right?

not right.

as soon as the boy thought of that, the serial killer in the movie swung his axe and decapitated the girl whose voice was way too high to not be edited. seokwoo’s heart rate picked up and he engulfed chanhee in an even closer hug. it took all of the composure chanhee could get to keep himself from sinking his teeth into seokwoo’s neck. especially because he could see the very outline of a vein, practically pulsating - calling out for chanhee to bite it.

“can we please change the channel?” chanhee asked in a weak voice. “there’s a lot of blood.”

“sure,” seokwoo changed the channel to the news. “i thought you’d be the last one to mind blood, though. you usually don’t get scared of horror movies.”

“i’m not scared, it’s just…” chanhee couldn’t tell seokwoo about his… hunger problem because he knew the man would immediately offer his own wrist and chanhee wasn’t sure he’d be able to decline this time. this had happened before but every time chanhee ended up getting blood from his fridge and seokwoo was left sulking. “it’s nothing, i just didn’t like it.”

“sure,” seokwoo obviously didn’t believe but chanhee was thankful that the man wasn’t questioning him about it. “do you want to watch anything on netflix instead?”

“yeah, put on whatever you want,” chanhee put on a smile on his face and put his head back on seokwoo’s chest. the thumping of the man’s heart usually calmed chanhee down. maybe this wasn’t the best time for that, though.

“has something happened? you’re not acting like usual tonight,” there was obvious worry in seokwoo’s voice. “you aren’t even breathing.”

“i’m great, no worries. i guess i’ve just been around a lot of vampires lately and i’m used to not breathing,” chanhee shrugged to make his lies more believable. “would you feel better if i breathed?”

“do whatever’s better for you, i’m just worried about you,” seokwoo ruffled chanhee’s hair and hugged him tightly. chanhee squeezed his eyes shut as his face went right into seokwoo’s neck. though that didn’t help when chanhee took a deep breath without thinking.

his fangs painfully grew out and it was needless to say he panicked. the boy didn’t care what seokwoo would say or think. chanhee just bolted. he _ran_ through the bedroom, locking it just in case, to the balcony so he would get some fresh air and not the scent of seokwoo’s skin that was probably so fragile and easy to tear through with chanhee’s ever-hurting fangs.

chanhee felt himself hyperventilate, trying to smell the fresh air but his thoughts were occupied just by seokwoo and how easy it would be to just… sink fangs in his neck or wrist and feed off of him. chanhee knew that he wouldn’t even fight back and that made the situation even worse.

“chanhee, are you okay?” seokwoo asked through the door, realising it’s locked. “can you tell me what’s wrong?”

chanhee didn’t answer for a little, it was too hard to control his thoughts when every single one of his instincts was shouting _’it’s free food, go eat, feed, feast’_.

“sorry, i’m just…” chanhee’s voice broke for a bit and he cleared his throat. “i’m really hungry and i have nothing at the moment and i can hear your heartbeat from here and i really don’t want to hurt you but my thoughts are currently occupied by all the ways i could get your blood at the moment,” chanhee admitted a bit more than he wanted to but once he started, he kept going for a while.

“can you come out or let me in, sweetheart?” seokwoo asked.

“i’d rather not, i really don’t wanna do anything i’d regret,” chanhee was terrified at this point. he was sitting down on the cold floor of the balcony, trying to focus on the autumn breeze and the aroma of nature but he still could only smell seokwoo and think about how his blood must taste so good.

“i know you won’t,” seokwoo assured. “i trust you.”

“i don’t trust myself, woo. i don’t want to hurt you,” he was barely loud enough for seokwoo to hear him.

“if you were to hurt me, you would’ve done it already,” seokwoo said. “let me in, sweetheart.”

chanhee exhaled for longer than he usually did and stopped his breathing session. the boy unlocked the door, letting seokwoo enter. chanhee sat down on the bed, not even letting himself look up at seokwoo. hearing his heartbeat was already enough. it was so loud, chanhee’s eardrums were not happy.

seokwoo squatted down in front of chanhee and took the boy’s hands into his, holding them tightly. the man always did that when he had to calm chanhee down and it always worked. this might’ve not been the time for it though as all chanhee saw in this situation were the veins in seokwoo’s hands.

“i can help you on th-”

“no,” chanhee shut seokwoo down before he could even finish his sentence.

“chanhee, let me help, please,” seokwoo pleaded.

“no, i can’t,” chanhee freed his hands from seokwoo’s and covered his face as if that helped anyone. it didn’t but chanhee liked to imagine it did.

“come here,” seokwoo murmured and hugged the boy tightly. there was genuine worry in his voice and chanhee hated when the man worried. chanhee hugged back just as tight. the boy breathed in again, seokwoo always smelled so good. seokwoo smelled like home.

chanhee felt his fangs growing again and grazing seokwoo’s neck slightly. not breaking the skin but going over it. chanhee took a sharp breath, he didn’t want to hurt seokwoo and he almost had.

“go on, sweetheart, it’s okay,” seokwoo assured, having felt chanhee’s fangs.

the boy didn’t want to do it. he really didn’t. the thought of losing control, of actually hurting seokwoo, was terrifying. but chanhee couldn’t handle the both of them being so close when he was so, so hungry and seokwoo was saying that it was okay to bite him.

so chanhee, as much as he didn’t want it, sunk his teeth in seokwoo’s neck. the man’s grip around chanhee tightened for a second, probably because of the pain that came with breaking the skin.

chanhee had been so right, seokwoo’s blood tasted better than anything he had ever had before. it was so warm and so very alive and every single millilitre held so much taste in it. chanhee could swear it was the best blood he had had in his centuries-long lifetime and he wasn’t just saying that because he was hungry.

without even thinking, chanhee made another two small holes in seokwoo’s skin with his fangs and continued feeding. only once seokwoo winced from pain, chanhee understood what he had done but he was too far in to stop now. every inch of his body was telling him to continue and so he did.

“it’s okay,” seokwoo repeated. chanhee only registered now that the man had been saying that the whole time. the boy had been so hungry, he didn’t even realise what was happening around him.

that was like a call back to the reality that made chanhee stop. it was hard to stop feeding so suddenly, especially when seokwoo’s blood was… something special. but his mind finally let him realise the situation and chanhee was more disappointed about it than he had ever been. the one thing he had been against and he had done exactly that.

chanhee pulled himself back from seokwoo’s neck, afraid that he might go in again and then there would be no helping seokwoo anymore. for a second he was still disoriented. chanhee didn’t quite get what was happening yet but then he pieced it together. seokwoo’s bleeding neck really gave it away pretty quick.

“god, what have i done?” chanhee was shocked. he got himself out of the hug and looked at seokwoo’s bleeding neck, now in a different light. chanhee couldn’t believe he had actually _bit seokwoo_.

“it’s okay, chanhee, i’m just fine,” seokwoo smiled, weaker than usual.

“no, you’re not, you’re bleeding out because of me!” chanhee stood up quicker than he should’ve. “sit down,” he pointed at the bed and left the room to get the first aid kit. sometimes his overprotectiveness of all things human really came in handy because a vampire would really not have any use of a first aid kit but this situation really called for it.

chanhee returned to the room and, without saying anything, began _saving_ seokwoo’s neck. it wasn’t much damage, just a few holes from chanhee’s fangs but there was so much blood. guilt crept up on the boy in a matter of seconds.

“i’m sorry,” chanhee murmured. he had never felt this guilty in his life.

“chanhee, sweetheart, it’s okay. you haven’t done anything bad and it doesn’t hurt, baby, i’m just fine,” seokwoo assured. chanhee hated how accepting and okay with everything the man was. he would much rather have had seokwoo freak out, be scared or mad - that would be the right reaction. it wasn’t okay - feeding off of a _friend_.

“it’s not okay,” chanhee shook his head and put a bandaid over the bite marks. “this,” chanhee gestured at seokwoo’s neck, “shouldn’t have happened. rule one of being a vampire is not biting the fucking people you love because there’s a risk you can’t stop. oh my god, what if i hadn’t pulled back? you would’ve just let me continue, wouldn’t you have? oh my god,” chanhee started freaking out.

“chanhee, look at me,” seokwoo cupped chanhee’s cheeks that had gotten red by now and had a trail of tears going down them. “i’m okay, you haven’t done anything bad, okay? i’m alive and well and you pulled back. you stopped. and i knew you would because i trust you more than anyone,” seokwoo had that calming tone in his voice that somehow made the world a bit easier to bear. “come here, baby.”

chanhee sat down next to the man who pulled him in a tight hug and fell back in bed.

“we’re okay, sweetheart,” seokwoo repeated and kissed the top of chanhee’s head. the boy buried his face in seokwoo’s chest and listened to his monotone heartbeat. it was chanhee’s favourite sound. it made him feel safe and made him know that seokwoo was safe - a win-win situation.

“i love you,” chanhee whispered.

“i love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey of any of y'all read sf9unsolved i'm sorry there isn't an update tonight but i've been really uninspired to write it but there should be an update next week or i'll punch myself in the gut
> 
> lets me mutuals on twt: @witchhyuck :D


End file.
